


Some Days

by tasteofsummersnow



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Character Study, Established Relationship, Iwaizumi is suprisingly poetic don't ask me why, M/M, Polyamory, kinda angsty?, they're all human that's all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 11:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19228360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasteofsummersnow/pseuds/tasteofsummersnow
Summary: Some days, he looks at them and wonders why they even bother with him.





	Some Days

**Author's Note:**

> I think I started working on this thingy literal years ago, and originally, it was supposed to have a happy ending. Instead, you're just going to get the sad, depressing first half. Yeah, you're welcome. What an amazing way to show how much I love IwaOiSuga, right?
> 
> But hey, at least it's the first prompt where I actually, you know, stuck to the prompt, which was "Troubling Thoughts"
> 
> Enjoy...?

Some days, Suga looks at them and wonders why they even bother with him. 

He knows that Tooru and Hajime would never intentionally do anything to make him feel that way. He really does. But on his bad days, the easy familiarity, the way they just _know_ each other and don’t even need to talk to communicate, all those little things that only come after years spent together, they still make him feel like he’s intruding.

Tooru and Hajime were the most important person in each other’s lives long before they knew Suga. They got together way before he was anything other than The-second-Karasuno-Setter to them. And it shows. 

It’s not something any of them can change, and on his good days Suga smiles fondly and looks forward to a time he will be able to read his boyfriends just as well.

But not all days are good days and, on some days Suga just doesn’t see why they would want him when it’s so clear for the world to see that the two of them are meant for each other.

 

\---

 

Some days Oikawa looks at them and wonders why they even bother with him.

Oikawa knows he’s not an easy person to handle. He knows he is whiny and needs a lot of attention and sucks at taking care of himself and is just generally an asshole half of the time. And he knows Iwa-chan and Kou-chan know it, too. 

On good days, he lavishes in their attention, and the fond eyerolls, the teasing, and the uncreative insults are enough of a declaration of love.

But not all days are good days and, on some days, Oikawa wonders when the time will come that the two most amazing human beings he knows will have had enough of his antics and leave him behind because he clearly isn’t worth the trouble.

 

\---

 

Some days Iwaizumi looks at them and wonders why they even bother with him.

For as long as Iwaizumi can remember Oikawa Tooru’s presence has been the brightest in his life. You’d think it’s most obvious in his smile and good looks – there is a reason he has his own fan club trailing after him – but it’s really Oikawa’s passion and dedication that make him outshine anyone else Iwaizumi knows. 

And then Suga came into their lives. Suga with his smile like sunshine, his never-ending kindness, his adorable weirdness and his unexpected little devious streak. Suga, who shines just as brightly.  
They should be competing, Suga and Oikawa, trying to outshine one another, but instead they somehow make each other even brighter. 

It’s beautiful. It really is. But some days it’s just too much. How is Iwaizumi supposed to keep up with them? What do the two most beautiful, charming, and amazing people he knows want with a grump like him?

On good days, their presence makes Iwaizumi feel like he shines a little, too. Just like the earth’s moon reflects the sunlight, sometimes, he feels like he at least reflects Oikawa’s and Suga’s warm, ever-glowing lights.

But not all day are good days and, on some days, Hajime wonders when they will realise that they are lightyears away from him, ahead of him, that he’ll never be able to reach them, to understand them fully, to compare to them, to do anything but reflect their lights. 

Some days, he wonders if he even deserves to love them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> English is obviously not my first language, so please feel free to point out any mistakes~


End file.
